


Eh, What’s up Duck?

by SpaceCows



Series: A rabbit A duck and a mess [1]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Abuse, Boyfriends, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCows/pseuds/SpaceCows
Summary: They had been rivals, besties, and friends for more than 17 years of their lives. But something changed on a casual Friday movie night between friends to something worse.Even more despicable than bugs bunny himself.





	1. something terribly wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo don’t know if anyone will read this...but who’s to stop me from...ruining lives
> 
> I’m so sorry

“Ready for movie night Daffy?” Said the one and only Bugs Bunny. The rabbit tapped his foot up and down at a rapid pace, anxious to show his roommate the newest movie he had rented for the night. Just as he was about to turn and head towards the flat screen tv to watch without his friend until daffy came down with a thud onto the floor right in front of bugs.

Bugs chuckled lightly and glanced down at his roommate who held his bill sighing in frustration. He mumbled a few curses and got up grabbing bugs with his free hand and dragging him towards the couch. The moment they were anywhere near the furniture daffy launched himself back onto his blue recliner, he smiled in content getting adjusted to the soft leather against his back. He then watched as bugs were setting up the tv and getting some already pre-baked popcorn from the counter and bringing the bowl back and setting it down on the table. His gaze caught sight of the rabbit’s phone vibrating signifying a call. Bugs noticed it too and picked up the phone answering mildly with his annoying catchphrase.

 

”eh, what’s up doc?” He said holding his hand out expectantly

daffy glanced up at him and watched bugs gaze towards the remote. Daffy quickly scooted up just enough to reach it and at the same time not leave the comfort of his recliner. He grabbed it and passed it over and scooted back again readjusting to his liking.

He watched as the hare-rabbit hybrid headed to the kitchen to keep the conversation quiet and out of daffy’s hearing range. Daffy rolled his eyes and huffed a bit before deciding that he would go listen to that rabbit’s conversation just to prove to him that he wasn’t taking orders from likes of him anytime soon. He walked up to the entrance of the kitchen hiding behind a wall. He peered in to see bugs over at the sink mumbling a few “uh huh's” and “okays”. Into the phone as he was filling himself up a glass of water daffy presumed since the sink was running. He watched as bugs took a slow sip of his drink and saw as bugs eyes widened as he did a spit take. His whiskers were suddenly a bit tangled and his fur soaking wet. He held the phone now with both hands, completely discarding the cup. He still had that fearful expression on his face as the water dripped down onto the floor leaving a mess daffy sure as heck knew he wouldn’t clean up. Bugs still holding the phone as close as he could to his ear and hands shaking ever so slightly. He had never seen the rabbit so clearly shaken up.  
He was beyond concerned but quickly went back to his recliner, hoping that his friend didn’t notice him throughout his lengthy conversation on the phone.

Eventually, bugs walked back into the living room, not bothering to dry himself off. He had this look in his eyes, that daffy just couldn’t describe. His eyes had seemed to darken, and his expression was an absolute mess. He looked as if he was about to cry, maybe even scream.  
It shook daffy to his core. He walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder lightly causing the rabbit to snap out of his daze and look at him. He didn’t say a word as he grabbed daffy and hugged him sobbing. Daffy stiffened, not used to this much physical contact and not quite a fan of it either. He eventually eased into the hug patting his best friend awkwardly on the back. Daffy didn’t know what to do, he had no people skills whatsoever. He eventually let go and started to walk away but bugs grabbed his wrist and his grip tightened.

“Aw! Let go bugsth!”

But the rabbit remained stoic and quiet. The tension could be cut with a knife. Suddenly speedy came in just ask about his new menu ideas when he saw the situation before him. He saw the duck giving him a pleading look, obviously in pain. He swallowed and approached bugs speeding right up onto a table nearby.

“Señor Bugs? Whatever this duck did, you need to let him go. I’m sure he didn’t mean any harm”

Speedy said as he eyed daffy. Daffy looked insulted but stayed quiet still trying to pull away from Bug's death-like grip. Bugs looked up at speedy anger flashing across his expression. He turned back to daffy, his expression suddenly changing to a wounded puppy. He loosened his grip and looked at his roommate's eyes shining with tears at the edge.

He spoke up and his voice was hoarse and shaky and small. No confidence at all.

“Daff, p-please, don’t leave me..”

Daffy visibly froze.

"I, uh..."

His voice was shaky and his knees buckled together. he stepped back from bugs and looked him in the eye. before managing to find his voice again and covering it up with a snarky tone.

"Oh, get over it Bucktooth!" he felt his insides twist up, feeling rather guilty about his words towards the less than an okay rabbit. He quickly snatched his hand back and rubbed his wrist angrily.

"If you want to go cry to someone, try your stupid girlfriend!

Bugs expression fell, and his hands formed into fists, without thinking he punched his roommate right in his beak, hands still shaking afterward.

Daffy held his beak again, hands shaking with tears on the edge of his eyes. He closed them tightly, while still in immense pain, practically shaking.  
Bugs watched as daffy started breathing shorter and faster breaths eventually rocking back and forth a bit. When bugs reached out his hand to apologize to him, daffy slapped it away, eyes open wider then bugs had ever seen with tears streaming down his face.

" S-STAY B-BACK!" he shouted a nervous wreck.

 

flashback

 

_Daffy duck was only eight years old when it happened, his mother had died protecting him from several blows from his drunk father, who had recently heard the news of the stock market crashing and got angry. Really, angry. When his father passed out daffy went over to his mother, who was barely clutching onto life at this point. His mother's eyes faded and he screamed._


	2. explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> speedy knew he had to help his two amigos, but deep down he knew they wouldn't listen to him. so he went to the only one stupid enough to try. 
> 
> Yosemite.

"Daffy! D-Daff wait!" the hare said as he tried reaching out for his roommate. Bugs didn't want to be alone right now, not when he was so emotionally conflicted and confused. The reason for the phone call was simple.

Walter bunny had called, his tone different then what he usually sounded like. Bugs, of course, picked up on this but wasn't concerned. After Walter had started relaying his troubles, he mentioned Lola being one of them. Bugs decided that it would be best to head into the kitchen so this conversation could be more confidential between the two. As he walked in, bugs gave the occasional "uh-huh" to show Walter that he was listening to him. Bugs knew that Walter was a troubled father, with some family issues, so he got himself a glass figuring he'd settle in for a bit to chat. Until Walter said something that made bugs heart stop.

 

"Lola, my dear daughter...she wasn't the smartest when it came to road safety...I'm sure you knew that already bugs, but..she was a reckless girl."

 

"was" Walter was using past tense for Lola. The question is why? You only use past tense when--

Bugs then realized why Walter had called, he didn't believe it, even as Walter was still questioning if he was there, all bugs heard was Lola.

He was starting to tear up, unaware of the fact that he spits his water onto the floor. He remembered the first time they met, when they kissed in France, All the good times they had together. Although bugs never admitted it to anyone. He did genuinely love Lola. She was kind, positive, outgoing, and clumsy...Bugs clenched his chest feeling as if he wanted to scream. She was fun to be around, she would smile at Bugs when others usually didn't even bat an eye. She always was there worrying and caring about him. Even when Bugs was annoyed he still smiled, knowing that Lola would eventually cheer him up again. So he set the phone down and headed to the living room.

There he saw daffy gaze up at him, looking curious as to what happened. He appreciated when daffy started comforting him and reassuring him. He knew that he didn't want to be alone right now. But eventually daffy wanted to go, but bugs just couldn't let him. Life was so fragile. He had distinctly remembered daffy saying that. He wasn't sure if he could let daffy go out with Tina tonight. Not after Lola. He watched as his roommate took a different approach and just snapped at bugs, but even though Bugs was hurt, he decided that he wasn't going to ruin the fun for his best friend. Just before he left though daffy had mentioned Lola... and boy did he make a mistake. Bugs was filled with all emotions possible, and he knew he wasn't thinking straight, but it all happened so fast, and then he punched his friend right in his beak. Bugs was breathing exhausted breaths and soon started shaking when he saw what he'd done to daffy

"Daffy, I-- "Get Away from me!" 

/////////// hours later ///////////

 

Speedy knew that the tension in the house was a strong one. He also knew no one would be stupid enough to slap some sense into both of them. Except for one person. After the lights went out, speedy raced over to the cowboy's house and knocked twice, he was immediately greeted by the famous redhead in a robe with bugs bunny slippers holding both handguns ready to shoot. speedy backed away in fear until he realized Yosemite couldn't see him. He cleared his throat feeling a small lump form and spoke in a timid voice eying the guns as he speaks. " Señor Yosemite, I'm speedy goñzáles, and Señor bunny's roommate." "Wha--? You gosh darn varmint! You scared the dickens out of 'ole Sam!" speedy simply ignored the insult and got straight to the point. "Listen, Señor Sam, I need your help." Yosemite could immediately detect the serious tone and nodded solemnly letting speedy inside for the night.

/////////////////////////////

The next morning was rough, rougher than rough. Daffy might even call it despicable. He was sitting in his recliner eyes down on his cereal, while bugs sat on the far end of the couch watching the news. Daffy had been exhausted of his energy because of his panic attack, which led to a serious headache and nightmares throughout the evening. Daffy, of course, knew that these nightmares that had already come true seeing as they were memories of his when he was still in that damn high school. He remembered it all so clearly in his head, even the smallest details. No matter how hard he pushed them down.

**flashback**

_Daffy Duck was never part of a loving family, the only thrill was when he was either with his rich grand mummy or his mother. Other than that, his reputation as a giant loser with no brains or talent whatsoever. His father came home every night, drunk and usually a wreck._

**end of flashback**

The closest thing to a father figure daffy had was big fat roost--foghorn leghorn, even if they were close...daffy still had trust issues.

God knows how long it took for daffy to trust bugs, after years of abuse from his father, he was thrown out by his grandfather when his grand mummy passed, of course, he knew his grandfather was always spiteful of his presence, but it was never taken to the extreme. From then on he went to high school but was a total nerd. The most popular kids there would always shove him in lockers, tear out his feathers, and much, much worse. Porky was their leader and even though he's much more reclusive now and less violent. He still ruined daffy duck's life. Porky knew daffy would never forgive him for what he had done, but he still kept apologizing anyway. Of course daffy told no one about any of this, not bugs, not Tina, Lola, or anyone. He couldn't.

 

**flashback**

 

_"You scared duck? You should be."_

 

**porky spat at daffy while his gang pressed daffy against a locker.**

 

"p-please, I--

 

_" Shut up." "You're so worthless, you know?"_

 

**He punched daffy in the face watching the duck's bill bleed.**

 

_"No wonder your father hated you, I can understand why."_

**another blow to his face**

_"You're such a waste of space, You talentless faggot."_

 

**daffy whimpered as another blow was given to him, but this time to his stomach.**

 

_"Even you're name means stupid!"_

 

**Porky took out his pocket knife and put it right at daffy's throat. He slashed without hesitation and watched as he duck fell to the floor screaming in pain. He kicked him down Cutting deeply into his back and smiled at his handiwork.**

 

_"You know what Fag? I think I could get more out of your body then you realize."_

 

**end of flashback**

 

//////////////

 

Daffy shook his head and sighed, his heart weighed down and his defensive ego deflating. He shakily put his hand around his throat and winced. Bugs saw this of course and a look of concern spread across his face. Daffy noticed and glanced at bugs at the same time. The tension started to fade until suddenly something burst through the door.

"Alright, **you varmints! Time to get over you're darn differences and be better people!"**

"look doc, I and Daff just got in a small disagreement yesterday, right daff?"

"yeah sure, if you call that 'small'." daffy grumbled

"now just you--

 

" **Hold it, boys! I'm here to solve all your issues, right now."**

"Oh boy! are Bugsy and I going to hug it out?" he made a gagging face right after.

"If I have to hug daffy again..."

**"just listen up you two! we are going to be all civil like and talk this out ok?"**

"fine."

"fine."

 

" **Alright, so what happened rabbit?"**

"well, it all started when I received a phone call from Walter about...Lola. According to Walter she got into a terrible car accident and passed. I was full of grief and so when I went back to daff, he tried to comfort me but ended up giving me a cold shoulder and calling lola....stupid. I couldn't help it so I punched him out of anger and--"

**"Alright calm down, how 'bout you duck?"**

"It was just a relaxing movie night between friends..and when bugs received that phone call, I couldn't help but overhear some of the conversations. I watched as he broke down and I didn't know how to react. I'm not a people person y' know"

Yosemite put a hand on the black duck's shoulder and kept a firm but gentle grip

**"you remind me of myself a lot."**

 


	3. highway to heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lola's here to tell the tale of her untimely death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet

_I decided I had enough with partying for the night and decided to head home. It wasn't too dark, and I had only drunk a bit, knowing fully well that the drive back was relatively short. It was empty in the streets when I started up my car and practically barren of any life. As I continued, only a few times I would see the occasional truck pass by. I was getting closer as I noticed there were only 10 minutes left according to my phone. Just as I had almost reached my apartment, I felt a wave of exhaustion wash over me, yawning, I continued going feeling my limbs go numb and my eyes droop. Eventually, my eyes had closed into the sweet dark abyss of sleep._

_Until suddenly the dark wasn't as nice anymore and I felt like I was drowning. I heard the distant echo of sirens and screams, the sound of broken glass hitting the pavement. It had me confused. Now all I wanted was to see my parents again._

_Suddenly I was shifting, almost like I was leaving my body. I looked down and screamed, but nothing came out. All I could see was red and my body. I reached out for it but pulled_ _back as I watched it be carried away._

 **"This can't be happening"** I whispered

_I flew back to my parent's house to see my mother already devastated, crying over the news. I watched as my father picked up the phone, typing in a familiar number._

_After that, I could only tell by one thing that Bugs bunny, was not ok. The call ended sooner than both I and my father anticipated. I watched as he slowly let his posture go bad and as he sunk to the floor, I only felt worse._

_Eventually, I decided to go see bugs, so, I floated all the way just in time to see daffy walk out the door, eyes glossy and his face wet with tears. He was struggling, but I knew I couldn't help him, seeing as I could only helplessly watch. I went inside to see bugs, reaching out his hand calling to daffy, then slowly crumbling to the ground, sobbing. It especially didn't help when I noticed bugs started whispering to himself how it was his fault, and how he should've been there. I could only watch as he fell apart._

_I decided to follow Daffy, after staring for far too long at bugs. I just wanted to make sure that these two weren't fighting because of me. They had been best friends for over 17 years..and ~~even when Daffy didn't know it, Bugs had told me once he has a soft spot for daffy.~~ I just couldn't stand the thought of getting between them._

 

> **I could only hope, that with time...everything would go back to normal again.**


	4. Where’s the fun in funeral?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bugs and friends head to lola’s Funeral, but someone didn’t show up

8 months later...

 

“I understand that the reason we are gathered here today is not for a happy occasion.”

His voice was deep and wavering slightly. His movements slow and reserved, the usual energy and glow gone.

”But I..I think that instead, we should be proud of what she had accomplished.”

Echoing throughout the cathedral were a few silent prayers and sniffles. The windows shining through with sunlight, the soft rays, creating a gentle atmosphere. Everyone he knew was there, friends, family..and so much more. It seemed like maybe it was a bit disrespectful for people to show up here wearing colors of blue but darkened instead of black. It bothered him, but he remained silent until he saw Lola's Parents carry up her ashes. Everyone stood up in the church holding hands and whispering prayers of passage and silently saying goodbye. He watched as her father looked him in the eye and nod at him to join. He stood up walking to the front where he was handed his microphone.

“Lola and I had some great times together..” he started, making the people in the room quiet down, putting their full attention on him.

”and.. I just have to say—

He paused and looked around. He glanced through the many mourning faces and saw his friends, but when he searched for his best friend. He couldn't find him.

He swallowed and focused himself again trying not to break character. 

"She was everything and so much more, She may have had a short life, but that doesn't mean she didn't impact all of us."

I stepped down and headed back to my seat right next to Rodney.

"You were brave Bugs," he said encouragingly 

 

I nodded feeling disappointed about the lack of a certain black duck in the church.

///////////

"Daffy! she was our friend!

my voice hurt from trying to reason with him

 

"W _as_ , Tina _was"_ he muttered back

 

"Did you even care?" I yelled growing more furious by the second

 

"Look, Lola has decided to kick the bucket and wouldn't want us grieving, so why even mourn?"

 

"You self absorbed jerk! I can't believe I thought I could fix a mess like you!" I spat angrily, glaring at him. 

 

"heard that one before" he muttered 

 

That's all it took for me to slap him and leave, I figured that was enough of a social cue to show him we were through. As I continued walking I noticed it had just started to grow cloudy, I ran home, purse covering my head, and went inside.

I closed the door into my dark house and fell to the floor sobbing. I sat there for what felt like hours, wishing that Lola was still here.

Wishing that I had been there.

/////////////

The sound of thunder crackled into the night, most people in their homes by now sleeping or doing homework. I watched as the wind picked up and trees were swaying with the breeze. The little patters when the rain started had turned into pouring drops never stopping. No one was at home except for me.

I sat in my bed heart heavy with guilt, but I shook it off and made a phone call. I slid through my contacts until I spotted the name:

_Queen Tyr'ahnee_


	5. sex and cigars

Some might say it was foolish, even disgusting as to what I was doing. I invited queen martian over because I wanted a distraction. Of course, I didn't love her, but I needed to clear my head. Tina's words echoed in my head 

 

 

 

> **_"you self absorbed jerk!"_ **
> 
>  

Usually, when having sex you would feel pleasure, but instead, I just couldn't feel anything. I lost my girlfriend, I lost my friend, I lost my best friend. ~~Tina was right I am a coward.~~

I sighed a deep breath panting. Eventually, I sent her home and sat on the bed, body heated and sweaty. I made my way over to the shower and turned on the hot water, letting it soak down my body. Washing away my guilt, Everything happens for a reason... I thought.

/////////////

_"Faggot Daffy!" porky teased_

_///////////_

_"Self-absorbed!" Tina said tears in her eyes_

_//////////_

_"idiot! it's all your fault!" my father spat throwing his beer on the floor_

//////////

_"I'll see you later daff. the girls and I are heading out, tell bugs I love him!" Lola smiled and left_

_///////_

I turned the shower off.

 

I walked outside onto the porch and sat down taking out a cigarette and stopped. 

/////////

 

"D-dad? why do you smoke?"

**"Because I don't want to see you ever again."**

/////////

I clutched onto the cigar and tossed it onto the ground and watched as the rain turned it soggy.

Suddenly I perked up when I heard two familiar voices. It sounded like Rodney and Bugs!

I watched as they were consoling each other and it made me angry. A disgusting, wretched, yet all too familiar feeling entered.

**_Jealousy._ **

As Rodney and bugs made there way over, I noticed their outfits and I visibly froze. The guilt quickly overtook my petty jealousy and reminded me why I was even sitting here at the moment. I was so busy with my thoughts I hadn't noticed it until I heard it. I glanced up and I couldn't help but feel more helpless. Bugs and Rodney were kissing each other. I spared myself from the view and got up silently and trudged into the house, leaving behind a soggy cigarette and my best friend. 

//////////

nightmares took over that night, and on several different occasions, I woke up and sobbed. I didn't stop doing this until I realized I needed to get out for the night and distract myself. I went to a bar and sat down, only to see Sylvester already there with 8 empty shot glasses. I took my first sip and then everything faded from my memory.

///////

bugs pov

 

The events of last night were somewhat foggy, but I could easily remember them. As for daffy, I wasn't sure what happened to him until I got a knock on the door.

I was immediately greeted by two police officers and daffy in handcuffs. He looked as if he had a hangover and smelled a little bit like iron..or blood. I saw his feathers ruffled and noticed some had fallen. His eyes, tired and thousands of other different emotions swirled through. I wasn't sure what to say until they uncuffed daffy and he fell in my arms.


	6. you're my best friend

"Daffy, what happened?"

My entire body felt all sorts of exhausted, the pain felt almost unbearable. I felt like shit, to be honest, I probably looked like it too. Bugs was next to me, calmly stroking my hand. His bright blue eyes filled with nothing but concern. I felt guilty, extremely guilty. He was there and she wasn't. I probably could've taken her place. Bugs wouldn't look so tired, he wouldn't be so sad..yet that's not how the world works. We both know that. I sneaked a glance at bugs, only to his eyes shining with tears, his mouth frowning instead of the usual smirk or smile I would see. I watched as a glimmering tear slowly descended his face and that's when I snapped.

I sat up and wiped his tears away, he looked surprised and so, so, lost. 

"Bugs, are you ok?"

He seemed stunned, even shocked. He had this faraway look in his gaze, then he stared at me. It felt like hours had gone by, and I was slowly processing what was going on. His face had a light blush across and his movements were hesitant. He chuckled nervously and sighed.  I watched as tears formed and he didn't even make a move to stop them from coming out. He fell to the floor on his knees and clutched my arms tightly sobbing into my chest. His frail body shook as he took short fast breaths. He cried and punched and squeezed me. I stayed by his side.

//////////

Daffy was comforting me and making me watch bad cop shows with him on the tv, but I wasn't watching it. Daffy admitted something did happen at the bar he went to, he had met Sylvester there and things got out of hand. He had told me that Sylvester was being picked on, so he did the only logical thing. Daffy had decided to pick a fight with a big brute. By some miracle, he won and Sylvester was unharmed.

I shook at the thought of my roommate being crushed to death. Eventually daffy fell asleep, leaning on me. His arms were thin and his knuckles were bruised. He looked so much worse than before. It felt like a stab to my heart, seeing him hurt. He may be insufferable, but he had his reasons. All that work for his recliner, His grandmother's death, His abusive father. Part of me thinks that he was bullied,  pork and he had some type of history. I watched as he tossed and turned, then woke up. I pretended to sleep, only peeking at him. The room was dark with the only light coming from the tv. He had muffled sobs come out and tears dripping onto the once dry blanket. He was mumbling something and then spoke.

"Bugs...I know you're not awake, but...I wish it had been me instead. You wouldn't be here so sad and scared.."

I felt him shift over me, hovering right above my lips. His breath warm, sending tingles throughout my body. I shivered at how close he must have been. He stopped himself and backed away.

 

"Sorry, I..I shouldn't be taking advantage of you like this."

He sighed and scooted back. 

"Not like how pork--"

He stopped, It was so deathly quiet, You could hear a pin drop. 

"Why am I telling you this anyway..?" 

////////////

I woke up and glanced over towards the clock. 

12:43 pm

I sat up and felt like something was on me, I pulled the paper off my nose and saw a note.

" _Went ~~to beg~~ Apologize to Tina and tell her how I feel and ask for her to at least be friends."_

I smiled for what felt like only a few short seconds.

///////////

 Then suddenly I felt a strong sense of curiosity and quickly decided to head over to porky's house.

We needed to talk, about Daffy.

 

 


	7. Pinky pig picked personality problems

He stopped at the door, wooden and quite old. He figured it would be like that, he raised his arm to knock but paused.

what would happen once he stepped inside?

would he even get the information he needed? if he did...what would he hear? 

It wasn’t something bugs thought about when he was walking to the house, but it only occurred now when he was at the front door. It’s not like bugs wanted to do this, he just  _had_ to. He stood there for a few moments and knocked. It had reminded him of when he visited Lola's Parents for the first time...nervous and stressed. The only difference was one of these situations was normal, the other involved bugs interrogating his friend porky without so much as a means of escape.

 

Immediately porky had opened the door startling bugs, apologizing and inviting him inside. Once both comrades had made it inside, Bugs took in the old looking house and studied each item as he followed porky to the living room. Once they entered, Bugs sat down on the couch, carefully as if it was the most fragile thing in the house.

 

”w-w-would you like a cup of tea?” Said porky, as he brought out a tray of his fine China tea set.

The cups were painted with blue lilacs and had a dark blue trim, with a white outer layer. They softly clinked together as he brought them over to the coffee table, setting them down gently. He then proceeded to lift a teapot with a similar design of the teacups and pour the liquid inside.

 

”Nah, I’m good.” Said bugs as he took out a carrot from a nearby bowl. He took a bite of the carrot and slowly crunched. As he crunched on it, he started thinking.

  _Personally not as good as my carrots, but it’ll do for the time being. Besides, carrots always help calm my nerves._

“So,” Porky started, snapping bugs out of his thoughts.

 

”w-what brings y-you to my humble abode?” 

 

Bugs chuckled, _I wouldn’t call this humble, it’s more like a Mini manor. Though that’s not an answer._

“Just here to chat.”

 

”o-oh! Well, we have plenty of time.”

”What did y-you want to c-c-c..t-talk about?”

 

Bugs had dreaded this question since the moment he stepped inside, still..no backing out now. He had to do this. For his own sake and daffy’s.

 

”high school.”

 

He shut his eyes tightly waiting, for porky to shout..even if it wasn’t in his nature, Bugs was still pretty sure porky would react in some negative way, but to his surprise nothing except a sad chuckle.

 

“Pork?”

 

He opened his eyes to see porky looking at his hands with a sad smile and glossy eyes. He glanced up at bugs locking his eyes on his, but not in a threatening way, more of a pleading stare, before finally giving up and sighing heavily.

 

”H-High school were some of t-the best years of my life.”

 

Bugs stayed quiet, eager to listen.

 

”B-But that doesn’t mean I d-don’t regret every t-t-t-terr-terr..u-um h-horrible thing I did.”

 

Porky looked over at a side table and stood up walking over. He picked up a dusty photo of a younger version of him and other people whom bugs didn’t recognize and gripped the frame tightly.

 

”It was junior year when I first had met d-daffy.”

 

///////////////

 

Porky pig was the most popular jock in the school, despite being a pig, he was strong. Everyone knew him as head of looney tunes high. He made girls swoon and guys grow jealous wishing to be him. Nerds praised him and he loved it.

He earned his title by being the smartest, strongest, and most intimidating guy anyone had ever seen. On that particular autumn day with his normal red and white jacket with the school's logo on, he was walking down the hallway with a few of his friends. The day was like any other in porky’s opinion. Until suddenly he heard something, no..someone? He turned and found a tall, slim, black duck with a blue and green sweater vest, with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, he wore glasses carefully placed on his orange bill, which were purple, with golden stripes at the ends. Porky sneered as he finished examining him and laughed. His friends laughed as well, as the nerd only stared in curiosity and confusion. He tried to introduce himself again to porky only for the slightly shorter pig, to press the duck against one of the many maroon lockers in the hallway and spat on him and then spoke.

”who gave you the right to think that someone like you, could even try to talk to someone like me?” He threatened glaring down at the scared student, towering over him.

 

“I-I.. j-just thought..”

 

” _oh I j-j-just.._ Cut the crap loser, if you ever thought that you could even try to be my friend, then you’re already dumber then you look.” He mocked, as he threw the duck on the ground.

 

His friends laughed and pat their leader on the back, joining in the mockery of the new student and his sorry excuse of an attempt to try to socialize.

//////////

Porky paused, looking at bugs..feeling guiltier as he saw the expression he had on his face.

 

”that’s n-not all of it, this was o-only the beginning.”

//////////////

 

 Months passed consisting of the same cruel treatment, until one day..porky decided to kick things up a notch.

Daffy walked down the hallway.. full of fear, he never anticipated by trying to introduce himself, that it would lead to this. He hated it, every damn second, but he knew he was too weak to fight back. One wrong word to porky, one more blasted beating. It was hard enough coming home facing his drunk father and getting beaten even more than he already was, still, it’s not like the universe was willing to help him out.

He was so busy hating himself and everyone around him, that he didn’t notice who he had run into. As he muttered an apology to the unknown figure, his eyes downcast and not paying reality any attention, but that’s when the unknown figure became known, really well known.

His voice echoed through the empty halls, and daffy’s heart did flips and stopped beating entirely. Multiple times. He looked up from the floor and made eye contact with that scum. Porky mother ducking pig.

However this time, something felt..different. Almost as if porky was..off before he could finish his thought, a shiny sharp thing came right at his throat, he wasn’t able to process what was going on fast enough, which in turn ended up with him on the floor, the sharp thing..right at his throat. He swallowed and felt the sweat drip down his head onto the floor. His eyes searching for an escape, for something, anything! To find nothing except porky’s eyes on his.

 

Porky loved it so much, the fear, the struggle, he savored every moment, before getting to work. Cutting through his throat in a deep line right across. As the little shit let out a loud blood-curdling scream, to which porky responded with an even deeper cut. 

////////////////

 “He feared me, and I l-l-loved it..s-so much so that I....”

Porky paused, wiping away tears that stung at his eyes, and looking down in guilt.

”I r-r-raped him b-b-b-Bugs.” He choked out, eyes dulling to that of a gray letting the tears finally spill.

/////////////////////

“you’re mine duck, whether you like it or not.”

 

”Please, I-I..” he begged

Porky grinned and stepped closer.

/////////////

 

“Thanks, pork. That’s all I needed.”

 

”b-b-Bugs w-wait I—

 

 **SLAM**  

 

////////

“So we’re good right?”

I asked looking at Tina hopeful.

 

”yep, we’re good daffy, just try not to be so cold next time k?”

 

”Alright, thanks tina.”

 

daffy walked home, smiling to himself and humming. He did it, he got Tina’s friendship back. When he finally reached the door, he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

 

_”Hola señor Duck.”_

 

”o-oh speedy, you almost gave me a heart attack..so, what’s up?

 

_”You know that coyote fella? The one the cat told you about?"_

 "Yeah, yeah, I know about Sly's weird friend"

 

_"Well, when I and señor pussycat were talking earlier he mentioned that his friend was having trouble."_

 

"So, why are you telling me this?"

 

_"he requests for your help."_

 

daffy rolled his eyes and gave a small grunt only in return. He cared for his pal sly, but he didn't know why he would want him to help. Daffy was by no means a moron, but he was close to it. He barely could keep himself together when bugs fell apart that night, so how could sly even expect the bare minimum when it came to this mysterious problem. He decided the best choice would be to discuss these matters later and focus on trying to get some rest.

 

12:00 am

 

daffy was lying awake in bed, clutching onto the plush pillow over his head as a means of sleeping. Of course, it didn't work, because when he checked the clock again it was at least 12;46 am. He sat up and brought his legs over the side of the mattress and let his legs just hang off the edge. He didn't want to admit it..but he knew why he wasn't willing to sleep away the night as he would per usual. It was because of the guilt he felt, the guilt of not going to his friend's funeral. He wished that night never happened, and that everything was still ok..still ok between bugs and him.

He knew that it seemed selfish of him. and even now he was selfish enough to consider that  ~~maybe bugs would  need..~~ _no, no,_ he'd never do that to his best friend. Seventeen years of knowing each other, wouldn't change Bugs' feelings towards him anytime soon. He knew that, even if he didn't want to believe it, he knew deep down, bugs bunny would never reciprocate, and nothing would ever change that. He tried telling bugs one night, but he held back instead simply because that night bugs had told him that he was finally going to ask Lola to be his..his..what was he thinking? No one ever really _wanted_ daffy near, they just _had_ him near. It was understandable..he was a jackass and an overall terrible person. He was a liar, sociopathic, selfish, sexist, racist, little duck and _everyone knew it._

 _No wonder my dad hated me, No wonder porky bullied me, no wonder Bugs hit me, no_ wonder...he stopped thinking, but his eyes were closed..brimmed with tears and silence, it was so quiet..and he hated it. Alone with his thoughts again, thinking of his scars again, thinking of how he's such a fuck up again, he squeezed his eyes tighter, tears faster and warmer, his hands shakily around his neck delicately feeling for the scar through his....his....grandmother's pearls. She died several months after his mother's death, it took a heavy toll on her and she...killed herself.He felt something...no..someone, shaking him lightly. He cautiously opened his eyes half expecting to see nothing, but instead, all he got was a teary-eyed rabbit shaking him.

 

"Daff, Daffy!, please say something! C'mon you maroon SNAP OUT OF IT!"

 

It finally dawned upon him that it was 3:00 am and his roommate was wide awake fearing for  _his_ health. He had made bugs cry...HE had made him fear...HE was an absolute NUMBSKULL! 

 

Still unsure if his voice was going to give out on him revealing his feelings of doubt, he cleared his throat and spoke with a steady voice.

 

"Woah there long ears, I'm fine..I'm fine! What's got your whiskers in such a knot?" he replied jokingly 

 

"This is NOT funny daffy! What if you got..Or if you-- I couldn't stand the thought of--

 

Daffy watched as the bunny sat down next to him, face buried in his hands, letting only a few stray tears fall. 

 

"Bugs...I..I'm okay, really bub!"

 

Bugs glanced up at his tears, all over his fur, with a look of so much damn concern.

 

"Daffy, you're the biggest idiot I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

 

He sighed and smirked just a bit, chuckling as he sat up facing daffy.

 

"How do I even put up with such a maroon?"

 

He said eying daffy while still having that teasing smile playing at his lips.

 

Daffy smiled too and glared pushing his friend lightly and retorted

 

"I'm the maroon rabbit? I'm the maroon?"

 

"yes, you are."

 

"no, I'm not."

 

"Most definitely are."

 

"false."

 

"uh-huh"

 

"nuh-uh"

 

"yep"

 

"nope"

 

"Yes~"

 

"No!"

 

"no."

 

"yes!"

 

"nope"

 

"I am!"

 

"are not."

 

"I am a maroon and I don't care if the whole wide galaxy knows it!"

 

"Alright doc, you got me... You sure are a maroon."

 

"yes I am." daffy stated proudly.

 

They both held back their laughter and glanced at one another and burst out laughing, filling the entire room. 

Lola watched from above and smiled fondly giving each a respective kiss on the head.

 finally both passed out and fell asleep. 

 


	8. We need to talk

As the warm sun rays shined through the window, bright as ever, it woke up Daffy. He tossed and turned a bit before he stirred and sat up. The mattress squeaked, and the weight was uneven. Daffy didn’t know why until he spared a passing glance to his right. His eyes widened and he felt a heavy blush coming up onto his already warm face, spreading across his bill. He stood up so quickly that he fell over and crashed onto the wooden floor. The collision was hard and he felt his body ache. He gazed up to see Bugs now awake and alert, looking around frantically. That’s when their eyes met and bugs offered daffy a hand.

 

 

Daffy grasped it and pulled himself up. Still embarrassed by his clumsiness, he avoided eye contact feeling the rabbit’s eyes on him. Those ocean blue eyes, filled with such raw emotion and life. It’s as if they were piercing through his skin. Still, he knew he couldn’t keep this up all day, so he finally sneaked a look at bugs. 

“H-hey, sorry about uh..waking you.”

he nervously started, feeling his heartbeat a mile per minute.

"it's ok daff." he chuckled warmly.

 The black duck went back over to the bed and sat down, facing the rabbit.

The silence was nice, but it had only lasted for a few seconds before the bunny spoke up.

”well I don’t know how to word this but uh....ha can you believe it? I’m nervous...”

 

”what? What’s up with you buck tooth?”

 

”I...daffy...eh what I mean is...I know what happened with you and porky.”

 

_the duck shifted, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. He didn’t know how to react..what was he supposed to say? That he’s over it? He knew for a fact that he kept this very thing a secret just because he knew the results wouldn’t be favorable. He felt his breathing hitch and his body stiffened. Stupid porky, stupid past, god what was he doing??_

 

“Whatever he told you...he’s lying.”

 

”daffy I—“

 

”He’s lying bugs.”

 

daffy swallowed the lump in his throat that felt like guilt piling up. He just couldn’t deal with these emotions. Not again.

 

”Daffy, you know it’s true...I’m sorry.”

 

He looked at his best friend and rival that he had known for 17 long years and for the first time within those 17 years he took bugs by the shoulders and kissed him.

it lasted for a minute at best, daffy was the first to pull away, his bill flushed and his eyes searching for any sign of negativity.

 

”D-Daff, I—“

bugs face was bright red, his usually calm expression gone replaced with uncertainty and laced with fear. His blue eyes swirling with a loss for words and actions. The only thing he could manage was touching a hand to his mouth in silence.

 

”I’m sorry ok?!” Daffy blurted out

bugs looked up his heartbeat filling his ears.

”You were right, he wasn’t lying and I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking...I was..g-god I’m so confused! Yknow? All of my life it was just...you were..you and I as than Lola and I’m so fucking stupid ok?! I just...I can’t! Bugs you’re such a good friend and I didn’t mean to...but you were so kind, funny, charming and I fell, I fell hard.

 

"Daffy...you..just."

 

"I never wanted you to find out this way, and I never planned for you too, I'm sorry..."

 

Bugs watched as his friend broke down and started insulting himself, he was just..sad.

 

"You love me?"

 

"yes. I know it's wrong, especially after Lola, I just...I've always wanted...and I knew it was selfish--

 

Bugs pulled daffy into a tight hug, refusing to say anything about what had just occurred. He just wanted to help his friend stop crying. He felt his fur grow wetter with each tear that had managed to escape from daffy's eyes, and he felt the shaking from how nervous he was. He was so close, he swears he could hear his heart.

 

The rabbit only flushed more, holding him as the duck just buried his face further. 

 

That's when he finally decided to speak up.

 

"How long?"

 

"15 years."

 

bugs felt his heartbreak, his best friend had loved him for 15 years and never acted upon it, his best friend who was with him since the very beginning and never once told him because he wanted bugs to be happy. The gray rabbit trembled and pushed daffy away to get a look at his face.

 

His dark eyes shining and his face flushed, with raven feathers and an orange bill. He had a cute lisp and had three long feathers that covered his eyes.

How had he never seen this before? Bugs bit his lip and glanced away embarrassed.  how could this idiot love him for so long despite every pain he's gone through? Even when that pain was caused by him. 

 

"God damn it daffy" bugs chuckled as he grabbed the duck again and embraced him. tears were in his eyes and a small smile.


	9. action for the fast

_The sound of a phone rang throughout the house, both searching, annoyed by the constant noise. Eventually daffy picked up the phone and was just a bit surprised as to who was on the other end. Of course, it was none other than Sylvester, slightly more agitated than the last time he called, yet something was different. This time around he heard another voice besides the cat, at first, he couldn't pick up on the mocking tone, after a few minutes however the familiar voice got through to him. It was tweety, Sylvester's friend and lifelong torment. Daffy had met him briefly a few times, though they were never pleasant._  

"Where have you been? I told you Wile needed some help!"

_Sylvester demanded into the phone, his hand gripped tighter around it, only fueling his anger more._

"Look, sly..I, I'll be over immediately."

_At this, the duck could hear a surprised gasp, only for the cat to thank him and promptly hang up. Daffy turned to see Bugs leaning against the wall in the kitchen, looking at him curiously._

"What?"

_Daffy asked as he eyed the bunny. He watched as bugs walked towards him and gave a questioning look. Daffy sighed and briefly explained what was going on and brought Bugs with him, as they crossed the cul-da-sac to get to Sylvester's home. They knocked on the door, which opened to reveal a tired cat and his little bird friend on top of his head. As the four went to carpool together, Bugs was driving while daffy was in the passenger seat and the other two sat in the back. The drive to the desert was long and tedious. When they finally got to their destination, all four stepped out into the blistering sun, just as a silhouette came forward and approached._

"Hello." 

Coyote greeted, feeling himself smile in relief as finally, his friends had appeared. He led them towards a cave, much to everyone's relief. As they sat down on furniture from who knows where they discussed the matter at hand.

"So want to enlighten us as to why we are here again?" 

Daffy said, feeling himself shift uncomfortably.

"I assume we all know the roadrunner yes?" 

_Oh boy, here we go again thought Bugs._


End file.
